


Find Our Way to Us

by LShades



Series: Find Our Way [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Project Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LShades/pseuds/LShades
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin are paired together to work on a biology project. The problem is that the latter actually wants to take it seriously whereas Hyunjin would rather do anything else than finish his tasks on time. Hence, their relationship isn't off to a good start but Hyunjin is sure he can change that.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Find Our Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Find Our Way to Us

**Author's Note:**

> ❗Please read:
> 
> You could read this as a separate story but I recommend you to read the first part 'Find Our Way Home' (which is about Minsung) too because that's where the actual plot happens. This is only a side story to show how Hyunmin's relationship develops and it's not very deep and only for fun. I still hope you like it though 😅
> 
> Now I'll stop talking and let you read this ^^ ♡

"So, this will be your partner for the next two months. You can start to plan your project now."

In front of Hyunjin sat a guy he had seen last week for the first time because the biology classes of the vet and medicine students had been combined. One lesson had been enough to show that the boy with round glasses surely was the biggest swot in this class, but other than that Hyunjin hadn't really paid attention to the boy until now.

He had brown hair that slightly curled at the end in a cute way and his eyes were of a deep shade of chocolate. He could actually be very pretty if it weren't for the serious expression on his face, the glare in those beautiful eyes and the lips that were pressed into a thin line.

"Hi, my name is Hyunjin!", he said, smiling. He was considered unfairly handsome by everyone around him and he knew that his smile was charming. Normally every person wanted to be friends with him immediately. That's why it threw him off that the guy in front of him, his project partner, didn't even blink when he introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know. The prof just said it", the guy retorted. Right, he probably did. But Hyunjin hadn't really paid attention. He rarely did in class but his grades we're still decent.

"What's your name again?", Hyunjin asked and tried to smile even more to somehow soothe the other who seemed to be pretty pissed.

"Seungmin. Now can we start talking about our project?"

"Seungmin", Hyunjin hummed and tested how the name felt on his tongue. Yeah, it seemed right. The name really fitted him.

"That's a pretty name", Hyunjin smiled.

Seungmin groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I knew I would be paired with an absolute…", Seungmin muttered but Hyunjin didn't catch the end.

"What was that?", he asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

Seungmin adjusted the glasses that we're resting on his nose and started to look through his planner. Even when he wasn't raising his hand to contribute to whatever the professor was saying, like he had done the whole last lesson, he definitely gave off a nerdy vibe which was totally not Hyunjin's type. He wasn't very studious himself, handed in papers last minute more often than not, cared about his fashion a lot but even more about his friends. He just wanted to have a good time with them. And this guy didn't look like he ever had fun. So no, he was definitely not his type. Or was he?

He was handsome in a very unique way and Hyunjin especially liked how he didn't treat him so nicely. It might sound weird but he was so used to people being all polite and kissing his ass that he found Seungmin's attitude quite refreshing. And his lips. Why did Hyunjin suddenly think of his lips and stared so intensely at them? They looked so soft and smooth and pretty how they moved… wait how they moved?

"Wait, are you even listening?", Seungmin asked at the moment Hyunjin realized that the other had been talking to him, possibly for a while now.

"I haven't, sorry", Hyunjin admitted and gave him a shy smile. He only got an angry glare in return.

Right then the bell rang and the students surrounding them got up to leave the lecture room.

"Here, that's my number. So we can plan our meetings", Seungmin sighed when he slid a post-it over to Hyunjin.

"Well, that was easier than I thought", Hyunjin mumbled and happily took the note.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing", Hyunjin hastily let out and got up.

"See you, Minnie", he said and winked at Seungmin before leaving the room. He could swear that he heard the other curse in the distance.

~

"Changbin-hyung, just ask him out already!", Hyunjin groaned into the phone. He was lying on his bed in the dorm room he shared with Felix but the other was in class right now. Which left Hyunjin who urgently needed to study for his test to lie around in his room eating snacks and listening to whatever Changbin was saying on the phone.

"That's what I want to do but you need to help me set up a good… base for that."

"Hyung, you've known Lixie for years now. How hard can it be to ask him  _ yourself  _ to go out with you?", Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance. Sometimes he really wondered if his hyung was stuck in middle school or something.

"But that would be too obvious. I mean I don't think he even likes me so I have to be really careful not to ruin our friendship."

Hyunjin let his hand run over his face. God, Changbin was not only behaving like a middle schooler but like a dense one too. Because Felix obviously liked him back, everyone could see that. But Hyunjin wasn't the type to call his best friend out like that so he kept quiet.

"Binnie-hyung, if you don't try, you'll never know", he said instead.

"Does that mean you're gonna convince him to come to the club?", Changbin asked, the hopeful tone even clear through the phone. Hyunjin sighed.

"Fine. But you have to treat me to that new sushi place close to campus and you have to buy me ice cream!"

"You're the best, Jinnie! I would crush you in a hug if we weren't talking on the phone!", Changbin yelled happily.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm awesome. Oh, and bring Jisung so that I'm not getting bored", Hyunjin said.

They ended the call after a while and Hyunjin got up to look for a good outfit. He had acted really annoyed on the phone but in reality he was kind of glad because it was a good excuse to ignore his upcoming test and the fact that he hadn't studied a second for it.

Just when he decided that his red t-shirt would go perfectly with the look he was going for, his phone vibrated.

He expected it to be Changbin texting him about how nervous he was but when he read the name on the notification, his heart skipped a beat.

He had sent Seungmin a text right after their biology lesson on Monday when the other had given him his number on a sticky note. Just so that his project partner would have his number too, of course. But Seungmin hadn't replied. Until now.

[Chat]

  
  


**TheSeungmin** _ Have you started on the project yet? [18:20] _

Of course, he hadn't. The deadline was more than a month away, why would he start already?

**HyunGin** _ Nah. When do you wanna start? [18:22] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Now? Are you free? [18:22] _

**HyunGin** _ Actually I'm not. I'm going to the club near campus with my friends. Wanna come too? [18:23] _

**TheSeungmin** _ No, thank you. Can't you go clubbing some other time? I'm free tonight and otherwise, my schedule is very tight. [18:24] _

**HyunGin** _ Sorry, no can do. Have to do some matchmaking tonight [18:26] _

**HyunGin** _ Also I didn't plan on actually doing something until like the week before the deadline? [18:27] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Are you serious? [18:27] _

**HyunGin** _ Sry not everyone can be a nerd. Other people actually have lives you know? [18:28] _

Okay, maybe that was not the way to win a man's heart. Not that this was Hyunjin's intention, of course. But he still felt bad. Normally he didn't because a little cheeky or cocky behavior was just part of his personality. But maybe he had gone too far. He didn't know Seungmin after all, so he didn't know how the boy would react.

He was about to write an apology when Felix opened the door and flopped down on his bed, face first.

"I think I'm gonna die, this day was so exhausting!", Felix complained and hid his face in his pillow.

"I know exactly how to help with that", Hyunjin grinned and put his phone away. Seungmin could wait. His friends were more important now.

"Why don't we go to the club?"

Felix only grumbled that he was tired.

"Come on, Lix. Just come with me. Normally you like to dance", Hyunjin tried for a second time and put on the outfit he had chosen.

"I don't want to go clubbing right now. It's late and I'm exhausted. How are you not? Dance practice was hell today", Felix complained crankily and hid his head under the blanket.

"Would it change your mind if-"

"No", Felix interrupted him which made Hyunjin dramatically place his hands on his hips and pouted. Felix only rolled his eyes at him and stifled a giggle.

"Would it hurt to listen to the full sentence? Any-"

"Yes, it actually hurts a lot", Felix groaned and massaged his temples.

"ANYWAYS", Hyunjin raised his voice and finally caught Felix's attention with it.

"Have I mentioned that Jisung is coming too?", Hyunjin asked with his normal voice.

"You know how much I love Sungie, but I see him every day. Why would that convince me-"

"And Changbin is coming to, but I guess that won't convince you too then. Since you see him every day, I mean", Hyunjin singsonged and left to the bathroom.

Hyunjin saw himself grinning in the mirror over the sink. Because he knew that with the mention of his crush Felix couldn't turn him down anymore. He waited for a few seconds until he heard Felix yell outside of the bathroom.

"Wait! Did you say Changbin?"

~

The club was full and loud and there were too many colors, but Hyunjin loved it. It gave him a feeling of freedom he couldn't quite explain.

The only thing that didn't fit into this image was his roommate aka best friend who was nervously biting his lips while dancing. So Hyunjin flicked his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?", Felix yelped and turned to him.

"For overthinking. You look gorgeous, Lix. So stop worrying! Changbin will drool all over the dance floor when he sees you."

"I- this is not-"

Hyunjin sighed. He really didn't understand why Felix still tried to keep his crush on Changbin from him when it was so obvious.

"Lix, if this wasn't for Changbin, I wouldn't have spent an hour on your outfit and makeup. And we both know it. I know you have a crush on him since we befriended him when we started uni. So don't try to hide it any longer."

"Fine", Felix gave in with a sigh. "But where is he then? Do you think he will even come?"

"If he doesn't, I'm going to kill him. I didn't put so much effort for nothing", Hyunjin huffed.

He wanted to complain more about Changbin but then he saw something else in the crowd that didn't look quite right. Or rather someone else. Fluffy brown hair, round glasses, a plain shirt and casual dress pants that didn't fit into this place filled with young adults whose bodies were barely covered by anything. But Hyunjin had to admit that it was kind of hot.

When those beautiful brown eyes met his, Hyunjin knew he had fucked up. Because if Seungmin had been angry before, he was hella mad now.

"What's wrong?", Felix asked and turned around to see what Hyunjin was starting at.

"Shit, I have to go! But I'm sure Binnie is going to come and you'll rock it!", Hyunjin babbled and already turned around.

"Wait, who are you running away from?", Felix asked confused.

"My project partner, Seungmin. And he looks pissed, so I have to go. Bye ~" 

And with that Hyunjin disappeared into the crowd, leaving Felix to himself on the dancefloor. He felt bad for leaving the other, especially because he was so nervous. But this was a life or death situation after all, so Hyunjin was more focused on finding a way through the many people dancing and chatting.

"Wait!", Hyunjin heard a familiar voice from behind say and felt a hand grab his own.

Hyunjin turned around just to look directly into the eyes of his seething project partner.

"Wow, even when you're angry your eyes are still so pretty", Hyunjin mumbled in awe but Seungmin seemed to hear him if the blush spreading on his cheeks was anything to go by.

"Right, I'm here because I am angry", Seungmin said but he didn't look that mad anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said-", Hyunjin started but was interrupted.

"No, you're not going to talk now. I talk. Because I'm actually really angry."

"Then why are you still holding my hand, sweetie?", Hyunjin couldn't help but retort with a cocky grin.

"I'm not…", Seungmin said in shock and instantly let go of the other's hand as if it had caught fire which made Hyunjin chuckle. But he also missed the warmth that came from it.

"Okay, now listen. I'm actually extremely mad because I won't let some dumb failure like you ruin my grade in this class and everything I have worked so goddamn hard for. It's not my problem that you don't have goals in life because I have. And I need this bloody project to be good, capisce?"

Hyunjin blinked for a second. Never had anyone talked to him like that. Usually, he was the one to talk so ruthlessly and now karma came right back at him. And shit did karma hurt. Or maybe it was the fact that Seungmin wasn't wrong. Because Hyunjin really didn't know what to do with his life.

"How dare you to talk to me like that?", Hyunjin yelled, his bad temper taking over.

"How I talk to you?! Who started to call me a nerd without a life, huh?", Seungmin shouted back.

"I already apologized for that!"

"Well, maybe you should start thinking before talking!"

"And maybe you should stop talking completely because only shit's coming out of your mouth!"

"Wow, we're really back in kindergarten, aren't we?", Seungmin asked with a bitter tone and clicked his tongue.

"I don't care about what you want or don't want to do. This grade is fucking important to me and it's not my fault this is a partner project. So you will play along and do the things I tell you to do, alright?"

Seungmin glanced to his right. Hyunjin followed his gaze and saw Jisung approaching them.

"I'll text you, I have to get out of this nasty place."

And with that, Seungmin stormed off.

“What was that about?”, Jisung asked frowning when he came to a halt. 

“Oh well, that's just this annoying medicine student with whom I have to do a project. Only because we share this one stupid class. Seungmin's really driving me crazy with his nerdy attitude”, Hyunjin ranted while making wild gestures in every direction. He tried to sound annoyed but deep inside he was still hurt by the boy's words.

“Nerdy attitude?”, Jisung scoffed. “Maybe you and your lazy ass are the problem here and not that Seungmin guy.”

“Hey, I'm not lazy! I just have different priorities and studying is not necessarily on top of that list. And he really is annoying, so don't blame me for his behavior”, Hyunjin pouted.

The rest of the night Hyunjin danced together with Jisung and glanced at Felix and Changbin from time to time that were too focused on themselves to even notice. Hyunjin rolled his eyed. He had known that Felix had worried too much.

Even though he loved to dance, he couldn't enjoy himself the whole evening as his thoughts wandered back to a certain boy with glasses and what he had said. After Jisung left, Hyunjin didn't really see the purpose of being on the dance floor, so he quickly sent a message to their group chat because he didn't want to interrupt the two love birds that were still dancing, but he also didn't want to leave without informing them.

On his way back to the dorms his phone vibrated again.

**TheSeungmin** _ Meet me in the library at lunchtime. [00:59] _

Hyunjin thought for a moment. Hyunjin had been mean to Seungmin, but Seungmin had said even worse things. Maybe the other was right and he was acting like a child in kindergarten. But he was hurt and mad and would not let himself be ordered around like that.

_ Not gonna happen _ , he started to type but then he deleted the message. He decided that leaving him on read was even better.

~

The next day Hyunjin sat in the cafeteria with his friends who were chatting about something but Hyunjin didn't pay attention because his  _ lovely  _ project partner was driving him insane.

**TheSeungmin** _ Are you really leaving me on read?! [01:12] _

**TheSeungmin** _ You can't be serious [01:20] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Fine. I'm going to sleep now and in the morning you'll have answered, alright? Night [01:24] _

**TheSeungmin** _ So, is our meeting settled? [08:13] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Damnit Hyunjin, would it hurt you to answer? [10:01] _

**TheSeungmin** _ I'm at the library [12:56] _

**TheSeungmin** _ And you're not [12:56] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Fine, I'm going to look for you [13:00] _

**HyunGin** _ No you're not [13:00] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Oh, so now you can answer? [13:01] _

**HyunGin** _ Shut up and leave me alone. You can make your damn project alone if it's so important to you [13:02] _

**TheSeungmin** _ You know that the words partner project imply doing the project together in pairs, right? [13:03] _

_ HyunGin Stop treating me like I'm stupid [13:04] _

**TheSeugmin** _ Then stop acting like you're stupid! [13:04] _

**HyunGin** _ I'm gonna help you with the project but not now and not until it's really necessary [13:05] _

**TheSeungmin** _ It is necessary now! [13:05] _

**HyunGin** _ It's not until I say so [13:05] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Wtf? [13:06] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Hyunjin? [13:08] _

**TheSeungmin** _ Oh no, you're not ignoring me again! [13:11] _

**TheSeungmin** _ You're at the cafeteria, right? [13:11] _

**TheSeungmin** _ On my way [13:11] _

Hyunjin looked up from his phone in panic. He didn't want Seungmin to come here but he also couldn't just run away. When he thought that it maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all, Seungmin rushed through the entry.

"I wasn't sure before but now it's clearer than ever that you're the dumbest person I've ever met in my entire life!", Seungmin exclaimed and panted. He must have run here from the library but he still looked great. Hyunjin quickly shook his head. That was not the right time to think about Seungmin like that.

"Me? Look at yourself! You're the one making a scene in the freaking cafeteria! We could have sorted this all out via text because I really don't want to waste my time by looking at your face", Hyunjin yelled at the other.

The students around them were slowly starting to look into the direction of the argument. 

"We tried that for the last hour but you just always come up with different invalid arguments and excuses!"

"Which only proves what a genius I am!"

"I can't believe you", Seungmin grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Okay, slow down everyone. Hi, my name is Chan, nice to meet you. Now that this is out of the way, could you please explain why you're yelling at our Hyunjinnie in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"Seungmin. Nice to meet you, too. I'm  _ Hyunjinnie's _ project partner but as for now there is no such thing as a project because he refuses to work with me or - to be precise - to work at all."

"Well, in that case, the fault is on you, Hyunjinnie", Chan said with an apologetic smile.

"But Hyung! The deadline is in like four weeks! We still have plenty of time left!"

"But it is a lot of work and it doesn't hurt to finish earlier, does it?", Seungmin stated, still looking angry but also exhausted. 

Suddenly, Jisung got up and ran after a guy wearing only black. Hyunjin recognized him as Lee Minho and realized that his friends must have been talking about him during lunch.

"Hyunjin, are you listening?", Seungmin asked and sighed.

Hyunjin shook his head slightly and looked back up at the boy standing in front of him. Now he only looked tired and Hyunjin almost felt bad. But then his words from last night came back to his mind.

"Fine, we can start working on the project tomorrow. But go now", Hyunjin mumbled.

Something like hurt flickered in Seungmin's eyes but when he blinked it was gone. He nodded and stiffly walked away.

Hyunjin sighed and hid his head in his arms. This was not going the way he had planned. Not at all.

~

Working with Seungmin turned out to be even worse than he expected and at the same time, it was not. They were constantly yelling at each other, yes. And Seungmin was constantly throwing sarcastic remarks at him, yes. But it was also somehow nice to spend time with him. They were only doing research for their project, Seungmin kept complaining and his friends were only sitting mere meters away. Still, Hyunjin couldn't help but stare at the other's lips while talking or at the way he had to fix his glasses afterwards.

"That has nothing to do with the DNA, what the hell?", Seungmin yelled at the moment.

"How am I supposed to know?", Hyunjin huffed.

"Maybe because you're a vet student and have biology classes?!"

"Minor details", Hyunjin shrugged and went back to watching Seungmin. He was still hurt and he was sure that Seungmin wouldn't apologize anytime soon but he couldn't go against his heart for a long time. And his heart was beating extraordinarily fast right now because he was gay. Gay in general but very gay for a certain nerd with round glasses, button-up shirt and his annoying but somehow cute attitude. And Hyunjin was proud that he wasn't as oblivious as his friends, aka Changbin and Felix, because he surely knew what he wanted. How could he not when it was sitting right in front of him?

"I think we could make some tests with the amino acids in the laboratory. I can ask our prof. I'm his best student, so I'm sure he'll allow it.

"Mhm", Hyunjin only hummed and intuitively reached forward to take Seungmin's glasses off.

The other inhaled sharply, certainly surprised.

"What… what are you doing?", he asked frowning.

"You always look so cute with those so I wanted to know if I'd look good with them too", Hyunjin simply stated and put the glasses on. The lenses were too strong for him but he could swear that he saw Seungmin blush.

"You're always looking good", Seungmin breathed and now it was on Hyunjin's part to be surprised.

He put the glasses aside in order to look at the other. Had Seungmin really said something nice to him? The Kim Seungmin? Always grumpy, strict with his studies and sometimes even mean Kim Seungmin?

"I like you like that", Hyunjin finally said after quite some time passed.

"How?", Seungmin asked and frowned again.

"Being nice", Hyunjin shrugged and continued to pretend to read the book in front of him.

After a while, they decided to stop and joined his friends again that were excitedly telling them why they were waiting for Jisung.

"We're going to get a coffee together in a few minutes", Jisung announced nonchalantly when he came back.

"DON'T TELL ME THE LEE MINHO HAS ASKED YOU ON A DATE?", Changbin practically screamed and almost fell from his seat.

"It is not a date! And can you maybe for once be quiet and act a bit more like your dark persona? We're at a library, for God's sake", Jisung bit back.

"So you were actually speaking to the grumpiest person on campus that hasn't talked to anyone other than his professors since he has started university?", Seungmin suddenly interfered.

"How come even a nerd like Seungmin knows about him?", Jisung grumbled. 

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"So what?"

Hyunjin snickered at that and earned himself a glare from Seungmin that could kill, but he only returned it and stuck out his tongue. 

"Why do I even argue with a child?", Seungmin said with frustration.

"See, the joke's on you then", Hyunjin retorted and stuck out his tongue  _ again _ which made the other look at him in disbelief.

Their moment from before was long gone but Hyunjin liked their bickering almost as much. It was fun and Seungmin looked adorable with those wide eyes staring at him.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he saw the frown on Felix's face. Hyunjin definitely had to ask him about it later but for now, he watched how his friends made fun of Jisung and smiled. He loved them all so much and if there was one thing he had done right in his life it was befriending them.

~

Seungmin looked at his phone for the sixth time since he had arrived at the library. He knew he had been early, like always, but now it was five minutes after the time they were supposed to meet.

The days before it had worked somehow. Sure, they hadn't been extremely productive but it was a start. Hyunjin would not let him hanging now, would he?

Seven. No messages.

Seungmin sighed. He didn't understand the guy. When he had seen him in their first biology lesson he had already known him. Not personally, of course, but there was almost no person on campus that didn't know Hwang Hyunjin. He was popular, loved by everyone, an amazing dancer and known to be one of the most handsome guys at uni. The typical person Seungmin avoided. Well, he tended to avoid people in general, but still.

Eight.

When he got paired with this exact college heartthrob he thought it was a joke. Call him prejudiced but Seungmin didn't expect Hyunjin to be a good project partner. And he wasn't wrong after all.

Nine.

He didn't understand him. Hyunjin was not dumb at all, he could see it when the other was actually focusing on the topic for once. The problem was that he didn't do that normally. That he was too lazy all the time.

Ten.

And now when Seungmin finally thought that he had talked some sense into him, he didn't show up.

Eleven.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Minnie. I had to talk to Felix after dance practice and then I had to set up a date for Changbin-hyung and him", Hyunjin said panting.

Seungmin's heart skipped a beat at the nickname and he looked up at the other.

He really had come straight from practice. His hair was slightly wet as well as the shirt that was sticking to his body in exactly the right places. Seungmin gulped. He was beautiful. And hot and-

"Are they a thing?", Seungmin asked instead of finishing that thought.

When did he start to act like everyone else who made sheep eyes at Hyunjin? No, he wasn't like that. And he didn't think of Hyunjin like that. 

"No and that's the problem", Hyunjin sighed and plopped down on the chair.

"Have you started yet?", Hyunjin asked and took a look at the papers that were neatly placed on the table.

"No, I waited for you. But I thought you wouldn't come", Seungmin admitted.

"Of course I'm coming, I promised!", Hyunjin huffed and looked offended. Seungmin couldn't help but think it was adorable how he pouted and smiled a small smile.

"It's pretty", Hyunjin said which made Seungmin look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your smile", he replied and grinned himself. It was always so warm and beautiful that it would sometimes take away Seungmin's breath. But he would never admit that.

"You should smile more often", Hyunjin added and it sounded honest.

"Do you flirt with everyone you meet?", Seungmin asked and fixed his glasses. It was his nervous habit but he didn't know why he felt like that all of a sudden. He didn't think of Hyunjin like that, right? He had never thought of anyone like that, so he surely wasn't now. He didn't have time for those thoughts anyway.

"Yeah", Hyunjin answered nonchalantly and shrugged. Seungmin felt a weird tightness in his chest at the others words. 

"But I don't always mean it", Hyunjin muttered and put his hand on the table, dangerously close to where Seungmin's was resting. Seungmin gulped but didn't pull his hand away. 

"Do you now? Do you mean it?", he asked hesitantly, his voice wavering. Normally, Seungmin wasn't flustered so easily. What was happening? 

"You'll have to find out", Hyunjin said grinning and pulled his hand away.

"Didn't we meet to work?", Hyunjin asked teasingly and took some of the papers, still smirking.

Seungmin let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. This guy's cockiness would be the death of him someday.

~

"Hurry Lixie, we can't be late!", Hyunjin exclaimed. He was already dressed in his best clothes that were still appropriate for a chilling night with friends. And your crush. Because Hyunjin had invited Seungmin to their weekly Friday gathering. And he might have forgotten to mention it to the others but he hadn't expected Seungmin to agree anyways since he was practically always studying.

"We are way too early, chill a little", Felix groaned and changed into an oversized hoodie and paired it with an overly fluffy scarf.

"But Seungmin will be early too and he hates to wait!", Hyunjin exclaimed and pulled Felix out of the room. The younger only just managed to grab his jacket before the door closed.

"Someone's very eager to meet the boy. It almost seems like you're falling for him", Felix teased but Hyunjin only shrugged and grinned.

"Wait, you are? I thought you two hated each other's guts?"

"Not anymore, I think. He can be really cute, you know? When he's not grumpy and annoyed at me, I mean. And sometimes even then. Ahh, I really like him Lix!"

"I can see that", Felix said and grinned.

"But wait, does that mean I'm going to third wheel all the way to Chan and Youngsoo's apartment?" Felix stopped in his tracks and pouted.

Hyunjin only laughed and took Felix's arm to make him walk again.  
  


"You're early!", Seungmin exclaimed when he came out of his room.

"Too early?", Hyunjin asked with a raised brow.

"No, just right", Seungmin replied shyly and smiled at him. Hyunjin smiled right back. He liked how Seungmin's attitude was slowly changing from bratty and moody to somewhat bashful.

From the corner of his eye, Hyunjin could see that Felix was rolling his eyes, but he smiled at them finely.

"Come on now, or well be the last to arrive", Hyunjin said and took Seungmin's hand to pull him in the right direction. He was bold enough to not let the younger's hand go until they arrived at the apartment.

It turned out that they still were the last ones to arrive. They left their jackets on the cloak hanger and made their way into the living room.

The other boys eyed Seungmin in surprise and Hyunjin felt how it made the other uncomfortable so he sat down on the far left of the huge couch and dragged Seungmin down with him. He took the blanket that was lying on the armrest and draped it over them

"Are you okay?", Hyunjin whispered but Seungmin could hear him perfectly fine because of how close they were.

"Yes. But why are they so surprised to see me?", he asked and frowned a little.

"I may or may not have forgotten to tell them about bringing you", Hyunjin admitted and smiled his most charming smile to make up for it.

"What? I wasn't invited?", Seungmin gasped and hit Hyunjin's arm.

"Ouuch!", Hyunjin whined even though it didn't hurt at all.

"You're such a baby", Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"Ohh, are we giving each other nicknames already? What should I call you then? Sweetheart? Honey? Beautifu-"

"Stop it", Seungmin shushed him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"You could have just told me you were so eager to touch me", Hyunjin laughed and winked. Seungmin was quick to pull his hand away and sit up straight again.

"It's okay, you know. I don't mind", Hyunjin mumbled and took Seungmin's hand under the blanket.

Seungmin looked at him for a long time with wide eyes before he sighed and slightly leaned against him. Hyunjin couldn't hide the smile on his face and he didn't stop smiling when the movie the others had picked started to play. He started to draw faint circles on the other's hand, then he moved his hand up until his fingers were brushing through the boy's soft hair. He could feel Seungmin shiver under his touch and it only made him smile wider. He let his hand travel further down again, over the younger's abdomen, over his thighs. Seungmin looked at him with wide eyes but at the same time, he seemed to enjoy it as he didn't do anything against it. But even Hyunjin wasn't audacious enough to try anything else when his friends were sitting right beside him. So he settled on letting his hand rest on the other's knee. 

"Is that okay?", Hyunjin whispered. Seungmin nodded and even moved a little closer, letting his head rest on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin smiled into the brown locks.

~

The evening had ended differently than Seungmin had expected with Jisung leaving earlier and worrying them all because he hadn't replied to their messages. When he had texted them that he was fine and with Minho, they were all relieved and Hyunjin and Felix walked Seungmin back to his dorm. Hyunjin's hand only let go of his own when they had to part at the door. Seungmin had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

Now he was sitting on a sofa in the common room where he was revising his notes for the next lesson. When he felt the space next to him sink in he looked up to see who it was sitting down next to him.

"Hey there, beautiful. Are you really studying so early in the morning again?", Hyunjin asked. It was actually only a couple of minutes before lunch but Seungmin decided not to comment on it.

Hyunjin handed him a water bottle and sipped on what looked like some type of coffee. Seungmin smiled because Hyunjin had remembered that he didn't drink anything besides water as it was bad for your health.

"Thank you", he said sincerely and took a gulp of the water. "Is that the name you settled on?", he added.

"What?", Hyunjin asked in confusion but then he seemed to understand.

"No, I'm gonna call you whatever I want. I'm not settling on only one name because there are too many that fit you", Hyunjin said and moved a strand of hair out of Seungmin's eyes.

Seungmin could feel his face heat up. He still hadn't figured out if Hyunjin was casually complimenting and flirting with him or if there was actually more behind it. After caressing him yesterday and almost cuddling, he thought that maybe the other liked him. As a friend. And maybe more than that. But he still wasn't sure. But he was sure now that he thought of Hyunjin like that and it scared him. 

"What are you thinking about, babe?", Hyunjin asked and Seungmin could feel his cheeks getting even redder.

"Stop, we're in public", mumbled quietly and looked around. There were almost no people, not even a handful of students that were entirely focused on their studies.

"Relax", Hyunjin said and took the folder out of his hands. "Nobody's looking and there are more important things than studying." 

"And what would that be?", Seungmin asked, smirking.

"Me, of course", Hyunjin answered in a low voice and Seungmin was pretty sure that he leaned in for a kiss. He would never know though because right at that moment they heard Changbin and Jisung arguing in the distance which made Hyunjin back off. Hyunjin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I swear I'm gonna kill them one day."

"- will surely come and everything will be fine, Ji. Oh, hey guys. Are you ready for lunch?", Changbin asked when he spotted them.

"Sure", Hyunjin said and they followed the other two into the cafeteria were their friends were already waiting. 

When Minho, who was today's special guest, arrived, Jisung was clearly relieved and everyone else seemed to enjoy the older's company too. 

Hyunjin kept staring at him the entire time and Seungmin could barely focus on eating his noodles. Not that he let anyone see that, though. He was making his signature sarcastic remarks while trying to ignore Hyunjin as much as possible. 

"Finally!", Hyunjin exclaimed when everyone brought back their trays and took Seungmin's hand in his. "You're looking so drop-dead gorgeous even when eating, it's driving me insane."

Seungmin didn't quite get what was going on. He was being dragged behind Hyunjin who stepped into the man's toilet. There he let go of his hand in order to look into each stall and make sure nobody was there. 

When he was certain they were alone, Hyunjin approached Seungmin again whose heart was beating like crazy. 

"Is this okay?", the older asked and carefully touched Seungmin's cheek. His voice was a lot softer than before. 

Seungmin thought for a moment. He could guess what was coming which is why he was nervous. He had never kissed anyone before, had never even been touched like Hyunjin did right now. But it felt right. He felt ready.

"Yes", Seungmin breathed out and wrapped his hands around the other's neck. 

Hyunjin smiled and started to place feather-light kisses onto both of his cheeks, his forehead and his nose which made Seungmin giggle. 

"I like you, Minnie", Hyunjin mumbled and placed a soft kiss under the other's chin. Shudders of happiness and excitement ran down Seungmin's back. 

"I never thought I would like someone as nerdy and workaholic as you. But you aren't how I expected you to be at all. You're sarcastic and sometimes even mean but it's hilarious. And when you're serious - and not yelling at me for being dumb - you're nice and caring, even though you don't want to show it. I can see it and I love it."

"We haven't known each other for a long time", the rational side in Seungmin argued but he didn't really mean it. All he wanted at this moment was Hyunjin in his arms and his lips on his own. 

"But we can get to know each other more if you want. And I'm already falling in love so-"

"Okay, okay", Seungmin interrupted him. In the grand mirror over the sinks could see that his face was flushed bright red.

"I like you too, alright? Now kiss me already, please", Seungmin muttered and even in his own ears it sounded desperate.

Normally, he wouldn't show his true emotions to others so clearly but with Hyunjin it felt like he could be himself. Like he could let go of his facade, the Seungmin that only studied, that was only focused on his future and didn't have time to spend with other people. The Seungmin he was with Hyunjin was more authentic, had found new friends and was a lot happier.

Hyunjin was fast to comply with his wish and kissed his lips eagerly like he had been starving for days. And maybe he had wanted to kiss him just as much as Seungmin had. 

But then Seungmin stopped and put a little distance between them.

"What's wrong?", Hyunjin asked and his brows were furrowed in serious concern. 

"I wanted to apologize. For what I said in the club weeks ago. I know it's too late now but I haven't found the right moment to tell you", Seungmin breathed and looked away from Hyunjin. He had never been good at admitting his own mistakes. 

"Hey, it's okay", Hyunjin said and guided his chin back so that Seungmin was looking at him again. 

"I was seriously hurt for quite some time but only because you were right. I am lazy and I don't know what to do with my life. I probably always disliked people like you because they had a plan and a grip on life and I don't."

"No", Seungmin shook his head. "It wasn't true what I said. It was mean and not true. You are so young and still have so much time to figure out what you want to do. But you are able to enjoy your life. I've always been thinking about studying, about exams, about becoming a doctor. And I want to be one but not if it means that I have no life outside of university. I learned that from you."

"And I can teach you even more about that", Hyunjin stated with a smirk and leaned in to place another kiss on Seungmin's lips. 

"Wow, I really never thought that I would fall for a nerd", Hyunjin mumbled against his lips. 

"Stop saying that", Seungmin whispered and tried to cover the blush on his face with his hands.

"What? That you're a nerd or that I like you?", Hyunjin giggled. 

"Both."

"It's okay. We all know that you're a nerd. But now you're my nerd", Hyunjin breathed out and caught Seungmin's lips with his again.

Hyunjin's hands traveled over his whole upper body until they rested on his hips. The older slowly pushed him back while still kissing him until he hit the sink with his back. Seungmin gasped at the feeling of the cold material behind him and was surprised when Hyunjin lifted him up to make him sit on it. 

Hyunjin positioned himself between his legs and continued to kiss him. Seungmin dared to slightly bite the other's bottom lip and he could hear Hyunjin's breath hitch. As a response, the older's hands found a way under his shirt and carefully caressed his skin, exploring his body. 

"Fuck, you feel so good", Hyunjin growned and the words spread a tingling sensation over his entire body.

Hyunjin let his tongue slip into the younger's mouth and let his hand travel up higher to which Seungmin let out a small moan. 

Immediately, he covered his mouth with his hand and looked away in shame.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Hyunjin asked. "I want to hear you, baby. There's nothing wrong with enjoying this."

Seungmin nodded and looked back at Hyunjin. He knew that but he had never done anything like this. When he voiced this, he was met with understanding rather than the amusement or even disgust that he had expected.

"It's okay, darling. We'll take it slow, we can stop here, we don't have to say we're dating or anything", Hyunjin reassured him with a soft voice and Seungmin was really grateful for that. 

"I want it though. I want to be your boyfriend."

"You- you want what?", Hyunjin gasped. 

"Did I stutter?", Seungmin asked which made Hyunjin laugh. 

"No, you didn't", Hyunjin mumbled before kissing Seungmin again and it was even more heated than before if that was even possible. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I did not just see that!"

Seungmin instantly looked at the door where the voice had come from. And there he saw Changbin standing, eyes wide open, jaw on the floor.

Then, all of a sudden, he stormed back out and left Hyunjin and Seungmin laughing in the bathroom.

"Okay, come on. We don't want you to have your first time in the university bathroom, do we?", Hyunjin giggled and took his boyfriend's (yes his  _ boyfriend _ , he couldn't believe it himself) hand. 

He accompanied Seungmin to his class while swinging their hands between them. Hyunjin could definitely get used to this. Holding hands, walking his boyfriend to class, exchanging kisses in the bathroom. He hadn't expected his life to be like this anytime soon but he was glad that it had turned out this way and that it was Seungmin next to him. Because now he was sure that the other was exactly his type and the one person he had secretly longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay, I finally posted something again! I'm still studying for my finals so I don't have a lot of free time but I managed to finish this. I'll upload Changlix' story soon too ~
> 
> I hope you liked little this insight into their own story even though it was neither very deep or very long. Let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for reading ♥


End file.
